Distributed protocols, such as NFS (Network File System), SMB (Server Messenger Block), 9P/Plan 9 Filesystem, etc., serve a critical role in distributed systems. These protocols define the interactions between clients and servers. Many distributed protocols are stateful. The failure of a server operating under a stateful distributed protocol may have a significant impact on the operation of those clients. For example, the failure of a server in a distributed file system protocol may result in rebooting or failover of the server and thus the loss of client state information including identifiers of open files established by clients as well as the state of locks on files. This loss of state may lead to a failure on the client-side. Requiring the server to commit this information to persistent memory to make it stateless, however, would significantly slow client-server transactions.